


Back in Your Arms

by Musicania



Series: Jackbum Title Fics [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicania/pseuds/Musicania
Summary: Second chances were hard to come by. Happy endings even more so. Jackson would always be grateful that he was lucky enough to get both.(Continuation of The Way We Were)





	Back in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> New Readers: If you want you can find out more about this series and get caught up on previous works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411069)
> 
> SURPRISE, this fic is the continuation of The Way We Were (didn't make you wait long for this one). If you haven't read it I would highly recommend reading it first. This one will just make so much more sense. You can find The Way We Were [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093917) (or just go to the previous work in this series)
> 
> This fic is based on 'Fly' which was released in March 2016 off of their album Flight Log: Departure

Jackson groaned as he became more aware of the sunlight hitting his eyes, grumbling as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was his day off and he refused to be awake before noon. Unfortunately he had never been one to be able to go back to sleep once he was awake, so he just laid there in misery, hoping that it was at least after eight, before actually opening his eyes. 

It was remarkable how the sleeping face resting on the pillow next to his made all his anger at being awake early melt away, a soft smile tilting his lips. Jaebum was still asleep, his breathing deep and his face relaxed and tension free as he slept on. 

They had been back together for four months and had moved into a new apartment together a few weeks ago. Jackson admitted that it wasn't everything he'd thought it would be when he had plucked up every shred of courage he could find and headed to the airport to meet Jaebum when he returned. That wasn't a bad thing, far from it, but Jackson admitted that he had thought the two of them would be the same as they'd been when they first got together all those years ago. Jackson now recognized that was a foolish thing to think. They were far from the teenagers they'd been when they met and age and life experience had changed both of them in ways that made that impossible. 

Again, that was in no way a bad thing. Both of them were more comfortable in their own skin and had a better idea of what they wanted in life and in a relationship. What they wanted was each other, there was no doubt in Jackson's mind that they were both in this, that they both wanted _them_ again. Their relationship was just more mature than the one they'd started years ago when they were blindly in love and had thought that would be enough. Their relationship now included more listening and less convincing, more compromise and less stubbornness; but their relationship included no less love. Whenever Jaebum looked at him with _that_ smile Jackson swore he fell in love all over again every time. 

Despite what Jaebum said on the day of his return the two of them spent a good two weeks figuring out if they could work a second time. They'd spent an excruciating day in Jackson's apartment going over all the things they'd done wrong, all the ways they'd hurt each other. Jaebum felt it was needed to make sure they cleared the air and went into a new relationship without any shadows of the old one lingering in the corners. Jackson had thought it unnecessary, that some things should be left forgotten, but as they talked he realized that if you really wanted to fix something you needed to know where all the cracks were. If even one was left behind it could grow and spread until it had more done damage than all of the little cracks combined. So he talked and he listened and, embarrassingly, he cried but after all was said and done he felt strangely lighter. Like getting all that out in the open had lifted this unseen weight from his heart. 

While they agreed to take things slow, some things about their relationship were so easy to fall back into. Like how Jackson used to call Jaebum whenever something good, or bad, or funny, or even just mildly interesting had happened and told him about it. Jaebum didn't always have time to answer, but he always made sure to call back. Sometimes the two of them would never manage to connect and would end up playing phone tag all day, having whole conversations through voicemails. But knowing that Jaebum was always there to listen, no matter how stupid Jackson’s story was, was something he'd desperately missed. 

And of course there was the cuddles. Jaebum had this way of making Jackson feel comforted and protected and at peace simply by wrapping Jackson in his arms. No matter how shitty Jackson's day had been, it just felt like it was easier to breathe when Jaebum held him, like things weren't so hard to overcome anymore. Jaebum had never exactly been stingy with physical affection, certainly never swatted Jackson away when he did it, but Jackson had a feeling that Jaebum’s touches seemed to come more freely than they used to: a gentle squeeze of Jackson’s waist when they past each other at home, leaning against Jackson’s shoulder when they watched television or scrolled through their phones before bed. Physical reminders that he was there and that he cared for Jackson. He’d never done that before. 

Of course, not everything was easy. Damage had been done on both sides and no amount of conversation was just going to make that go away. The two had habits to break. Jackson was astonished at how quickly the bad habits had snuck up on them the first time around but also how much effort they had to put into breaking them. The most challenging thing for them had been figuring out how to argue again. How to express their own thoughts and frustrations without going too far, without _hurting_ in the process. They were so hesitant to go there, to actually disagree and risk go back to something neither of them wanted that they were overly polite about things they used to bicker about. Nothing serious, things like how Jaebum just left his shoes in the middle of the foyer which Jackson inevitably ended up tripping over, or how Jackson always left his dishes in the sink unwashed. They both pretended like those things didn’t irritate them anymore and Jackson knew it was because neither of them wanted to initiate something that could turn into a fight. 

Their first real fight was, ironically, about how they weren't fighting. Jackson thought that they needed to actually disagree with each other if something was bothering him and Jaebum was confused about why Jackson _wanted_ to fight. The argument didn’t come close to the fights they used to have; no swearing, no yelling, no name-calling or bringing up things that had nothing to do with their current argument. 

The argument ended when Jaebum looked at him incredulously and asked if they were seriously fighting about _not_ fighting. The comment had made Jackson laugh, which had made Jaebum smile and the argument was effectively over. But for Jackson it had eliminated his largest worry. They could do it. They could have differing opinions and talk about them the way they used to, without hurting each other, and with apologies and actual change coming out the other side. It wasn't like they fought often, but there was a part of Jackson that had been terrified that they'd slip back into old habits and arguments would devolve into ugliness, into harsh words and pain. 

Their relationship had changed in other ways too, ways that had nothing to do with themselves as people. Jaebum had been promoted after returning from the U.S. and was assigned to work with different staff and idols than he had before. He had more freedom and worked better hours than he used to. Unfortunately, _Jackson_ was now the one coming home late from work. The trainees he worked with often had school during the day so evening was the only time he had with them. He realized now how hard it had been for Jaebum, how childish he'd been demanding that Jaebum leave work early all the time to spend time with him. Jaebum now understood what it was like to sit around at home on his own, feeling the absence of the other person who was supposed to be there with him. 

Knowing what it was like to be in the other person's shoes helped make their relationship stronger. Jaebum didn't hold it against Jackson when he couldn't get home in time for dinner. Jackson made the effort to let Jaebum know when he was going to be late, usually trying to bring something home with him so that they could both still eat together if possible. They both made sure to make time for each other, whereas in the past they had both kind of assumed that time together was supposed to be easy, a given, and got mad at one another when it didn’t happen. In their youthfulness neither of them had really realized how hard it was to carry a relationship out of school and into adulthood, where they had real jobs and real commitments to things that weren’t each other. 

The growing up process for them as a couple, and for them on their own as individuals, had been frustrating and painful and _hard_. But Jackson had faith that they were past that. They'd learned lessons the hard way and both bore scars from their mistakes but they'd made their way back to each other with the determination to make it work. Jackson wasn’t deluded into thinking that it would be smooth sailing for the rest of their journey but he was confident that they’d both learned not only _how_ to make this work, but that they _wanted_ to make it work.

And every morning Jackson woke up and saw Jaebum sleeping next to him Jackson knew it was worth it. That no matter what they might go through in the future, it would be worth it as long as Jackson got to continue waking up next to this man. As long as Jackson had Jaebum to rely on and to support him and to love him. 

Jaebum's eyes fluttered open and he sighed deeply before his gaze settled on Jackson. "Morning," he said softly, that smile that Jackson loved so much, which somehow managed to look even better in the morning, gracing his lips. 

“Morning.” Jackson replied with a smile.

“What time is it?” Jaebum asked, stretching like the human cat he was.

“I dunno. Probably early.” Jackson replied.

“Why are you awake then?” Jaebum asked, reaching out for Jackson, who happily slid over to Jaebum’s side of the bed to snuggle into his shoulder.

“Sun was in my eyes.” Jackson said into Jaebum’s chest.

“Ah, I forgot to close the curtains last night. Sorry.” Jaebum said pressing an apologetic kiss on Jackson’s forehead. 

It was hard to stay mad at Jaebum when he apologized like that. “S’okay. I get cuddles now.” He said, squeezing Jaebum around the wait for emphasis.

Jaebum chuckled. “You always get cuddles.”

“You just give great cuddles. It’s your fault really when you think about it.” Jackson said, teasing even though he was completely serious. Whether it was their size difference, or the way Jaebum used his thumb to give gentle massages along Jackson’s back or neck or shoulders, or maybe it was just the fact that Jackson was so in love with him but he’d never enjoyed being in someone else’s arms as much the way he enjoyed being in Jaebum’s, never felt as much comfort or content.

Jaebum laughed again and Jackson wished they could start every day like this, with lazy cuddles and gentle teasing and the knowledge that neither of them had anywhere they needed to be. On a normal day Jaebum was up and out of the house before Jackson, usually just running his fingers through Jackson’s hair and giving him a kiss goodbye, Jackson murmuring sleep-slurred wishes for Jaebum to have a good day. He was glad they both managed to get a day off together so they could enjoy moments like this one. 

Neither of them spoke for a long time, Jackson just enjoying being close to Jaebum, Jaebum playing playing with Jackson's hair. He'd had his undercut re-shaved a few days ago and Jaebum liked the feel of the short soft strands under his fingertips. 

"Sseun-ah," Jaebum said eventually, Jackson blinking awake after almost having fallen back asleep on Jaebum's chest. 

"Hmm?"

"Our anniversary is this week," Jaebum said, his fingers stilling in Jackson's hair. 

Jackson was _well_ aware of that. He was freaking out about the gift he was planning on giving Jaebum. He'd bought them rings. Which seemed so significant and big and _scary_ to Jackson but at the same time he wanted to make sure Jaebum knew how serious he was about this, about _them_. Jaebum was it for Jackson. Jaebum was the one Jackson wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He'd thought that when he was twenty and he was even more certain of that fact today. 

He'd had the words _'hold on tight'_ engraved on the inside of both of them. They'd made the choice to let go of each other once; Jackson wanted to make sure they didn't do it again. That they had something to remind each other to keep fighting and trying because they were worth it. The happiness they brought to one another and the love that kept them both grounded was worth it. 

They couldn't legally get married in Korea so this was the closest thing to an engagement ring, to a _wedding_ ring, that they were going to get. Jackson hoped he'd be brave enough to actually give it to Jaebum when the moment came. 

"Are we still celebrating that one?" Jaebum continued. "Or are we changing it because of…everything?"

Jackson honestly hadn't really thought about it. He's just assumed that they'd celebrate the day they always had. He lifted his head, resting his chin on Jaebum's chest so he could look up at him. "It hadn't occurred to me that we'd change it." He replied. 

Jaebum nodded. "Good."

Jackson cocked his head, curious about Jaebum's answer. "Good?"

"Good," Jaebum repeated. "Otherwise I would have bought those plane tickets for nothing."

Jackson perked up. He hadn't been on vacation in ages. "Plane tickets?"

Jaebum nodded again. "Your dad couldn't get the whole week off, but your mom did."

Jackson's heart skipped a beat. "My…parents?" Jackson sat up, looking down at Jaebum's somewhat smug smile. "What did you do Jaebum?"

Jaebum's expression softened and he reached out to brush strands of Jackson's hair off his face. "You haven't been home in over two years— I asked our friends if you'd gone home while I was in L.A. and they told me you hadn't. You must miss your parents. I thought it would be nice to celebrate this anniversary in Hong Kong." He explained softly. "I stole your phone to message one of your coworkers—Lucas—to get some time booked off for you. You work two days this week and then we leave on Wednesday. We come back next Thursday."

Jaebum's smile had blurred to the point where Jackson couldn't even see it anymore through his tears. He blinked and they fell onto his cheeks, Jaebum reaching out and wiping them away with an unsure expression on his face. 

"Did… Did I make a mistake?" He asked worriedly. "Should I not have done all that? I just wanted to surprise you…"

Jackson shook his head, before falling on top of Jaebum and holding him as tightly as he could. "I love you so much," he said thickly. He had half a mind to dig the rings out of the drawer in the kitchen where they put random stuff that they never used but didn't get rid of where he'd hidden them and ask Jaebum to marry him on the spot, regardless of they fact that they legally couldn't. Jackson didn't _care_. He was so in love with Jaebum and he needed Jaebum to know it. 

The fact that his parents weren't with him never really got any easier for Jackson no matter how long he lived in Korea. He spoke to them several times a week but it was never the same. Making the choice to stay in Korea after university, to stay with Jaebum instead of going home to his parents, had been one of the hardest choices he'd had to make, and one that he'd never regretted. He genuinely liked living in Seoul and he loved all of the relationships he'd built there. But Jackson always missed his parents. For Jaebum to plan all this, to take Jackson _home_, to be willing to share Jackson for an anniversary that was so significant to the both of them given everything that had happened… Jackson didn't know how to tell Jaebum how much it meant to him. 

He had desperately wanted to go home last year after he and Jaebum had broken up. He wanted to just hug his mom and cry but he knew that would worry her so he'd stayed in Korea. To be able to bring Jaebum home with him was an incredible gift, especially if he brought the rings with him and could give them to Jaebum while his parents were around to, hopefully, celebrate with them. 

Fuck, Jackson was crying again just thinking about it. "Thank you," he said. 

He felt Jaebum kiss his forehead. "I love you, Jackson. I just want you to be happy." He murmured, his lips still against Jackson's skin.

"Thank you for _everything_," Jackson said, wondering if Jaebum even understood what he was thanking him for. For the thoughtfulness of the trip, yes, but also for making sure Jackson was taken care of. For thinking of Jackson first. For agreeing to give Jackson a second chance. For listening to him after he'd landed back in Korea. Hell, for speaking terrible English for an hour in a tiny bar off campus all those years ago just so that he could talk to Jackson. Jackson's life was irrevocably better because Jaebum was in it and Jackson hoped Jaebum knew how much he appreciated it. Jackson had taken their relationship, taken _Jaebum_, for granted in the past. Wrapped in Jaebum's arms, and the cocoon of happiness and love that come along with them, Jackson vowed to never do it again. 

* * *

**Lyrics:**

Oh ohh I wanna fly baby fly with you

Aye, are you happy? I’m happy yeah

Every morning when I open my eyes, it feels like a dream

It feels like the dazzling sun is shining for me

Again today, without fail, my day starts with you

Do you sleep well at night?

Sometimes, I can’t believe my reality so I wake up

You know what I mean? Sometimes I was afraid

It was such a crazy journey but now I’m back in your arms

You’re my comfort. Every day I’m praying

You’re my comfort, up in the sky. I wanna fly above

Let me hear u say

We’re gonna fly, fly~ I wanna hold you and fly

Will you go with me girl?

We’re gonna fly, fly~ Our dream is right here

It’s burning in my heart girl

Fly Fly~ our time is like

A rain shower and the sun crossing over

Fly Fly~ when we come out of the tunnel

I’ll brightly shine on you

Why are you so afraid of being loved?

I’m right here next to you so what’s there to be afraid of?

Our love is ordinary

but you can’t measure its value. You hear me?

It feels like we’re flying

but falling at the same time

But I wanna go higher

I wanna fly straight up

You gotta get there to see the end

So don’t let go and hold on tight

I’ll heat up your heart so that it’s hot

I’ll set everything on fire for you

Even among the countless stars

You’re in my arms

You’re my comfort. Every day I’m praying

You’re my comfort, up in the sky. I wanna fly above

Let me hear u say

We’re gonna fly, fly~ I wanna hold you and fly

Will you go with me girl?

We’re gonna fly, fly~ Our dream is right here

It’s burning in my heart girl

oh oh oh oh oh I just wanna be

I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you

oh oh oh oh oh I just wanna be

I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you

We’re gonna fly, fly~ I wanna hold you and fly

Will you go with me girl?

We’re gonna fly, fly~ Our dream is right here

It’s burning in my heart girl

Fly Fly~ our time is like

A rain shower and the sun crossing over

Fly Fly~ when we come out of the tunnel

I’ll brightly shine on you

**Lyrics by:**

earattack, The Kick Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote so much angst into the first half of this storyline that the fluff just kind of jumped out of me for this one. Whoops? This is the end of this storyline (unless something changes in the future but as of now I have no plans to add onto it with this series). I hope you all liked the ending! I thought that the lyrics of Fly really matched with where I ended the previous fic and where I wanted this plot to go so splitting it up made sense (and saved me from coming up with another unique plot /universe for Fly. Thinking of 12 unique plots is hard okay?!). 
> 
> This fic also marks the halfway point of this series (how I managed to write over 25,000 words in under 6 weeks is beyond me...) I would love some feedback about how you feel about this series so far. Are you enjoying it? Anyone have a favourite story so far? (Anyone have a plotline for Hard Carry because your girl has got NOTHING...?) Please let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> I'll see you next time with Hard Carry! (as soon as I think of a plot....)
> 
> PS: anyone who is waiting for the continuation of Please Stop (the Stop, Stop It fic), it IS coming. It's actually almost completely written already, we just haven't gotten to the title fic that I've based it on. Be patient ♡


End file.
